Just another day
by Upside down and on fire
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES ROMANCE, FIGHTS, ILLNESS, AND PINEAPPLES. Rated T just in case.


WARNING: THIS STORY INCLUDES ROMANCE, FIGHTS, ILLNESS, AND PINEAPPLES.

A little one shot I wrote in and hour. See what happens when I get bored? 2,439 word long one shots. Yeah. You don't want me bored.

* * *

><p>Mawile sighed. Her trainer and her 3 other friends that she had been traveling with for some time now had gotten lost in a forest and were now resting at a lake front. They had decided to let their pokémon out of their poké balls for a good swim and some food. Mawile had decided to sit on a near-by rock rather than go swimming.<p>

The Mawile was thinking as everyone around her was having fun._ Why is everyone in love,_ The Mawile thought to herself. _My trainer's in love with one of her friends, her other two friends are in love with one another, and…__**they're**__ in love…_The Mawile glanced over to two of her trainer's four pokémon (including herself), Espeon and Umbreon. The two had been in love since before her trainer even started her journey. They had been her starter pokémon (And, yes, her trainer had been lucky enough to start with **two** Eevees). _Yeah everyone's in love alright, _the Mawile thought to herself as she got up from her rock, _including me…_

Mawile had been in love with Umbreon since when her trainer was trying to catch her and her trainer used the Umbreon against her. Mawile could remember that day like it was yesterday…

***Flashback***

_It's a nice day like any other, April was on her was to the next town to see the sights. But, before she could get to the town, there was a vine in the middle of the path. Not paying attention, the pokémon trainer tripped over the vine, landing in some bushes and on top of some sort of plant. But it was no plant._

_ "Hu?" the confused Mawile said after feeling something land on her huge jaws. April got up from her fall and saw what she had landed on._

_ "Cool! A Mawile!" April said, astonished at her find. The Mawile walked off from the trainer because she had more pressing matters to attend to. "Hey wait up!" April said, chasing after the Mawile. After finally catching up with the Mawile, April said, "I want to catch you!" Upon hearing this, the Mawile promptly tripped the enthusiastic (and annoying) trainer. The Mawile took the poké balls from the trainer's belt after words and ran off with them. "Hey!" April said, getting up from being tripped, "Give those back!"_

_ The Mawile was able to lose April, but the trainer just followed the Mawile's tracks. April found out that the Mawile lived in a cave with its family. April looked on as she learned why the Mawile took the poké balls. One of the Mawile was unconscious and more than likely sick. The Mawile only brought them there to see if the pokémon in the poké balls could help the Mawile in trouble. The Espeon came out of her poké ball before April arrived there because she sensed something wrong. Just as April came into the cave, Umbreon came out of his poké ball. A conversation (that April obviously couldn't understand) took place while she watched on._

_ "You must help my mom!" a baby Mawile said, "She might be sick…or worse!"_

_ "Don't worry," the Mawile that April tried to catch said, "This Espeon said it would go get help."_

_ "Why don't I get help?" the Umbreon said, being noticed for the first time, "Espeon, you should stay here in case our trainer comes. You can try to tell her I went to go get help."_

_ "All right," the Espeon said. The Umbreon left to go get help without noticing that his trainer was already there. April went down to the Mawile to make sure it wasn't ill, injured, or otherwise but the young Mawile blocked April from getting to its mom._

_ "It's OK. I'm only here to help," April said. The baby Mawile back away but kept a close eye on April. "Well, I can't tell what's wrong but I think we should keep the Mawile warm until Umbreon comes back," she said. It should be noted that the cave was in a mountain and it was very cold in the cave. All the Mawile huddled around the unconscious Mawile along with Espeon and April. "Maybe Donphan should help too. What do you think Espeon?" April said. The Espeon nodded in agreement._

_ "OK then!" April said. She grabbed the only unopened poké ball and said, "Come on out, Donphan!" The Donphan came out of its poké ball and did what everyone else was doing. About an hour later, Umbreon came back with Nurse Joy. The nurse started to help the Mawile right away._

_ While Nurse Joy was working, Mawile and Umbreon began talking. "Thanks for getting Nurse Joy,"the Mawile said, "Without you getting her, who know what, could have happened to that Mawile!"_

_ "I don't know. By the way, you're very brave to have one taking us from our trainer to help that Mawile. I like that," the Umbreon said. Mawile blushed at the whole complement._

_ Just then Nurse Joy said to all of the Mawile and April, "Mawile is awake and will be just fine!" April sighed in relief and the Mawile celebrated._

_ After the whole thin, April was about to leave the Mawile when…"Hey!" the Mawile from earlier said. April turned around, confused at why that Mawile wanted to talk to her. The Mawile took an empty poké ball from its big jaws and gave it to April. The Mawile wanted to fight her now and April could catch her. A fight was given to the Mawile and April was able to catch the Mawile._

***End Flashback***

Mawile was friends with Umbreon but was friends with the Umbreon but had developed a crush on him for getting Nurse Joy to help that sick Mawile. Mawile took a walk in the woods to think about how she could tell him without his girlfriend snapping on her. While walking, she came across a Mime Jr. sitting with a sad look on her face. Little did Mawile know, this Mime Jr. was her trainer's and her friend's enemy's (As well as a Team Rocket member), James. But, not knowing this, she talked to the Mime Jr. "Why the long face?" Mawile asked.

"I'm so confused right now. I don't know which to follow, my heart or my trainer? ", the Mime Jr. said, "You see, I like this guy, but with one of my trainer's worst enemy's pokémon. If my trainer found out he might release me. And if I don't tell him…"

"Just tell him," Mawile said, "You trainer should just drop his vendetta and let you date your crush."

"I don't know…" the Mime Jr. said, "But, enough of my troubles, why are you out here?"

"Well, I have a similar situation," Mawile said, "I like this guy but he has a girlfriend. And if I tell him, his girlfriend will literately kill me."

"Well I know how to deal with that," Mime Jr. said. The two continued their conversation with whispering. Something is telling the reader (mostly me) that something bad will come from this.

Mawile came out of the woods after her chat with Mime Jr. Her trainer and her friends were getting ready to being some training. "There you are Mawile" one of her trainer's friends, Ash, said.

"We were just about to train when we realized you weren't around," her trainer said, "Are you ready to start training?" Mawile nodded in response. The first training battle was between Donphan and Espeon. Espeon was the winner of the first round. "OK. Who's next?" her trainer said. Mawile stepped into the ring with Espeon. "OK then, Mawile vs. Espeon, battle with your instincts. Go!"

Espeon charged with a tackle but missed. Mawile then picked up Espeon with her giant jaws with bite and threw Espeon up against a tree. April gasped and said, "OK, that's enough! Mawile, you won, now return!" Mawile refused to return. She closed in on Espeon but Umbreon blocked her from attacking again.

"Get away from her!" Umbreon barked as he growled at her. Mawile became teary eyed and ran off into the woods.

"Mawile!" April said as the Mawile ran off into the woods. "She's never acted like that before. I have to go after her. Brock, Dawn, and Donphan, you guys stay here and look after Espeon. Ash and Umbreon, you guys come with me, we're going after Mawile."

Mawile was walking in the woods and crying to herself. "I'm so stupid. That plan was bound to fail…" she said to herself. All of a sudden, a cage fell from out of nowhere. Mawile gasped and said, "What the-…?" Team Rocket came out of nowhere.

"Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Jessie, "Looks like we've got one of the twerp's pokémon!"

"You're right Jess! And when the twerps come to save their precious pokémon, we'll nab Pikachu!" James said.

"That sure was a great plan, Meowth!" Mime Jr. said.

"I know!" Meowth said.

"Hey! You tricked me! ", Mawile said.

"Well, not really," Mime Jr. said, "I really do like one of your guys' pokémon!"Mime Jr. Then she went skipping off to get the balloon, or so they all thought, she was really hiding in the bushes hoping for something to come.

Meanwhile, Ash and April had sent Umbreon ahead of them to look for Mawile. "Mawile! Where are you? I…I'm sorry! I'm not really mad at you anymore!..." Umbreon came upon where Mawile was caged. "Mawile!" he said.

"It's a trap!" Mawile warned. But before he could run, Jessie got him into the cage that Mawile was in. "Sorry, this is my fault…I should have just gone back into the poké ball…"

"No. It's fine. April and Ash are on their way," Umbreon said.

"I hope they get here soon…" Mawile said.

Meanwhile, in the bushes where Mime Jr. was hiding, she saw what she wanted to. Brock's Crogunk. "Thank goodness you came along!" Mime Jr. said.

"What do **YOU **want?" Crogunk asked with a bitter tone.

"I need your help," Mime Jr. said, "I don't want to help my trainer steal pokémon anymore. I have to figure out a way to make him release me. So, I figure I have to make him mad enough to make him release me. But here's where you come in…" She hesitated and continued, "I need you to kiss me and then when he finds us, he'll be so mad, he'll release me!"

Crogunk had a jaw drop moment for the last bit and said, "No way!"

"Please?" Mime Jr. begged, "It'll only be once and I'll be free at last!" Mime Jr. gave him the best puppy-dog-eyed-pout-that-to-succed-you-have-to-have-a-mile-lone-lip-face she could muster.

Crogunk sighed and said with a groan in his voice, "Fine." Just then, James came looking for Mime Jr. The two were hesitant they kissed and Mime Jr. made the bushed rustle during this. James found the two and was devastated. He was so mad that Mime Jr.'s plan cane through. James released Mime Jr. But he then captured the two in a cage and put them next to Umbreon and Mawile.

While all of this was going on, Mawile and Umbreon had a conversation. "Why did you try to hurt Espeon?" Umbreon asked.

"To tell the truth, I'm jealous of her because she's with you…," Mawile said sheepishly.

"Well…," Umbreon said, obviously surprised at her statement, "I actually broke up with her today while you were gone in the woods."

"Why?" Mawile asked.

"Because of you…," Umbreon said in the quietest of whispers. They both realized what they meant and they kissed. Just then Ash and April appeared.

"Team Rocket!" Ash said as soon as he saw Jessie and James.

"Don't you guys get tired of stealing pokémon from us?" April asked them with and angry tone.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" Jessie said, starting off the team motto.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," said James.

"On the wind!" said Jessie.

"Past the stars!" said James.

"In your ear!" said Meowth.

Team Rocket continued the motto while the two complained. "When will they ever shut up?" asked April.

"Probably never," said Ash.

"…In your face!" They concluded.

"Oh! And I'm Wobbuffet! ", Wobbuffet added.

"Give us back our pokémon!" demanded April.

"Uh…Let me think ab-NO" said Jessie.

"If you want your pokémon back, you'll have to give us Pikachu!" said James.

"So hand 'em over!" said Meowth.

"No way!" Ash said, "Pikachu! Thunder bolt!" Pikachu used thunderbolt but it just went right to the cages, shocking everyone inside.

"Ha-ha-ha!" laughed Jessie, "Try as you might to shock us, these cages are made of copper. The same stuff used in lightning rods! If you try to shock us, you shock them instead!"

"OK then, go Donph-…" April said, "I left Donphan back at camp. Didn't I?"

"It's pointless! Just hand over Pikachu and we'll let these pokémon go!" Meowth said. The pokémon in the caged watched helplessly as Ash hesitated. Then, Mawile got an idea. She tore the cage apart with her jaws and tore the other cage apart as well. Team Rocket fled to their balloon but Pikachu blasted them.

"This seems a little repetitive, don't you think?" Jessie asked as they were flying through the air.

"I blame the economy," said James.

"I blame you two," said Meowth.

"I blame pineapples!" said Wobbuffet.

"We're blasting off again!" yelled all of Team Rocket.

"Pineapples!" said Wobbuffet.

"You guys are OK!" April said.

"Hey, isn't that James' Mime Jr.?" asked Ash.

"Used to be!" said Mime Jr. with a smile. Neither Ash nor April understood pokémon so they just smiled as well.

Back at camp, Mawile was apologizing to Espeon and the four trainers were deciding who should take care of Mime Jr.

"I'll take her," said April. Mime Jr. happily went along with April. And so, the four trainers went off to see if they could find a way out of the woods and into the next town with a new friend and a new romance!

Meanwhile, in a tree somewhere, Team Rocket hung from the branches. "You know, every single time we try to get that Pikachu, we end up hanging from something or we get attacked by some pokémon," said Jessie.

"It seems a little repetitive, doesn't it?" said James.

"No doubt," said Meowth. All of a sudden, there was a flock of Starly that noticed they we lying in their nesting area. So, they decided to peck the living heck out of them.

"TEAM ROCKET IS GETTING PECKED AWAY AGAIN!" they said as they were screaming and running from the pecking.

"I STILL BLAME THE PINEAPPLES!" said Wobbuffet.

**-END-**

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
